


I See You

by TotallyRadioactive15



Series: #Ballum - Fluff [15]
Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27030646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyRadioactive15/pseuds/TotallyRadioactive15
Summary: Just two boys in love kissing in the rain
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Series: #Ballum - Fluff [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602898
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by BenjaminHighway on Tumblr - Thank you lovely for another great fluff request! I'm slowly getting through them <3

The thunder storm raged around, rain hammering against the side of the small black cab as they travelled back to Walford from the airport. Ben was leaning into Callum's side as much as the seat belt would physically let him, their hands locked together, admiring the shiny silver band that was now adoring his hand. 

'Need to get you one too' Ben told him feeling Callum's thumb rub against his ring  
'Don't have to be matching, not just yet anyway.. but gotta make sure everyone knows your mine' Ben told him looking up and smiling 

Callum bent down and pressed a kiss to Ben's lips, before bringing up their joint hands and pressing his lips to the cold band 

He felt Ben jump when the lightening boomed and the car swayed in the wind.   
'Its alright, we're nearly home' Callum told him reassuring him

Ben nodded and looked down at his ring again. Callum really had surprised him. They had decided a while ago they wanted to go away for the weekend just the two of them Callum had suggested Paris, said he had always wanted to go but never had the opportunity, So Ben had agreed and booked it. 

Callum's initial thought was to surprise him at the Eiffel tower but realized pretty early into their trip that it was way to cliché for them. Instead he had surprised Ben over dinner one night in a small boutique French restaurant down a small alley they had stumbled across in the heart of Paris. 

The ring was silver, and had a small princess cut diamond in the very center, it was sleek but stunning and had the words 'I see you <3 6th June 2019' Inside symbolizing the night it had all started. 

Ben had cried, he had been in shock for the rest of the weekend and couldn't help but look down at his right hand at every opportunity. 

The rain and wind circled the taxi once more jolting Ben out of his thoughts squeezing Callum's hand tightly as he looked outside the window feeling calmer as he noticed they where home. 

Callum pulled the suitcases out of the back of the cab before opening Ben's door and helping him out. He gave the cab driver some notes before waving it off. 

Pushing the suitcases to the flat door he looked at Ben standing in front of him

'I Love you' Callum told him smiling causing Ben to run towards him, capturing his lips in a slowly passionate kiss, the rain soaking his hair and running down his cheek as Callum devoured the younger man's mouth. His hands resting on either side of Ben's face grounding him. Ben's arms twisting around Callum's neck as they held each other. 

It was like something out of a movie, both of them standing in the rain, not a care in the world, their only focus was each other. 

Ben giggled into the kiss when he heard wolf whistles from passers by. He pushed his tongue into Callum's mouth, deepen the kiss putting on a show. 

'Get a room you too!' Callum heard a shout. He pulled away looking over to where the voice was coming from, seeing Lola, Whitney and Ruby coming out of the club laughing. 

Ben gave them the finger, making a point of showing off his new ring, before turning around and pulling Callum by the hand through the door into the flat, Callum grabbing the suitcases behind them.

Once they had finished unpacking they had gotten into bed. Callum resting against the pillows and Ben snuggled up into his side. 

'Love you too baby, Thank you so much, you've made me the happiest man in the world, I'm so lucky to have you' Ben whispered looking up at Callum giving him the sweetest smile 

'Only the world?' Callum teased  
'The universe' Ben told him leaning up to kiss Callum before settling back into his arms

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are appreciated   
> xxx


End file.
